From the Deep
by Number Ten
Summary: A simple trip out to sea ends up becoming more than anyone bargained for when the heroes from Storybrooke and Auradon encounter Ursula the sea witch and Uma. The sea goddess runs afoul of a villain from Killian's past who forces her to abduct the pirate. Hellbent on revenge and to find the greatest treasure of all, the heroes race to rescue the pirate before he meets his fate.


Chapter 1: First Mates

_A/N: Hello to all the readers. So, if you've read my Once We are Descendants before, this story takes place in the same universe. This idea came to me in a dream and I knew I had to write it down. So basically, all the kids from Auradon decide to stay in Storybrooke and bond with their prospective parents further. Emma has given birth to Hope, Henry has come back to Storybrooke for a visit and at this point and the group is about to set sail on a new adventure, with many obstacles in the way._

Killian Jones steps onto _The Jolly Roger_ and inhales happily. The air is fresh and crisp, with a hint of seawater mixed in. He gazes out to see the clear blue sky reaching out towards the horizon, meeting the calm turquoise water at what felt like the edge of the world. It was a perfect day to take the ship out to stretch her legs.

He had not been able to do much sailing in the past little while, especially after Emma had given birth to their beautiful daughter Hope. They had waited until their little girl was healthy and big enough to handle being introduced to the idea of sailing and the "pirate lifestyle" as Killian called it. The former Captain Hook looked forward to teaching little Hope everything about sailing on the seas. He desired for her to grow up with seawater in her blood and an aspiration for adventure like her parents.

Parenthood had not been easy for either of them at first, adjusting to late-night feedings and diaper changes, but that did not mean the true love couple did not adore their new daughter to pieces. They were able to practice parenting a little bit when Harry and C.J. entered their lives; Captain Hook's children from another realm. The two teens were very troubled and rebellious when they'd first arrived in Storybrooke; in fact, Killian ended up duelling his "alternate" son the first time they met. The two kids never having had proper parents or discipline, but eventually, both the Saviour and the captain managed to break-through to the youth and form bonds that were not easily broken. So much so that the teenaged pirates, along with many other children from the land of Auradon, chose to stay in the tiny town, rather than return to their realm. Several of the other children had claimed that Storybrooke was the fresh start they wanted, to remove the stigma of being Villain Kids, or VKs, and to have meaningful relationships with their parents and families... those whose parents were still alive. It was an unusual turn of events for the town, but a welcomed one just the same.

Killian enjoyed having a son he could teach new things to; while the lad was well-versed in sailing and pirating, there were other skills that the captain was happy to teach one of his first mates. (The other first mates being Hope and C.J. prospectively). He taught the boy how to use a cell phone, something he struggled with for a long time himself, and how to properly court a lady. Harry Hook-Jones had fallen hard for Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, Crystal Miller, despite the parents having a hate-loathe relationship due to their history. He'd ensured that Harry treated the girl with the utmost respect, treasured her, and even suggested possible dates for the two to go on. While dating had once been a new concept to him, Killian felt great pride when he saw his alternate son kiss his girlfriend's hand and hold her as if he'd never let go.

"Ahoy!" a voice calls from above on one of the masts.

Killian's blue eyes turn upwards as his son swings down from the mainsail, apparently attempting to imitate his sister C.J. who always loved to make her grand entrance by swinging down on a rope.

The young lad lands on the deck and looks up at his father, beaming proudly. His fake hook meant to honour both his fathers' real ones swings from his belt. He adjusts his hat accordingly and then stands at attention.

"First Mate Harry reporting Captain."

Killian smirks and goes over, removes his son's hat and musses his hair.

"Oy!" the teen shouts. "Stop that!"

"Sorry mate, but as your father, I have a right to embarrass you."

Harry was about to protest to say that Killian Jones wasn't technically his father, he stops, knowing that this Captain of the Jolly Roger had been more of a father to him than James Hook would ever be.

"Is that how ye treat yer first mates?" Harry asks, finally pulling away and fixing his hat.

The pirate just smirks. "Anything to report?"

"Negative, Captain, she's ready to sail."

"How's the weather looking?"

"According to the weather app, perfect," the teen grins. "Is C.J. going to be coming?"

"Afraid not Lad, yer sister is still under the weather, but Granny has agreed to make sure she has lots of her chicken soup and gets plenty of rest while we're away."

"What do we do for a crew then?" Harry asks.

"Well, Mr. Smee has agreed to come out of 'retirement' for the day to serve under us, Emma is a fine sailor herself, as well as her lad, Henry. And David isn't too shabby at it either. Speaking of them, do you know how many are coming aboard?"

"Uh..."

"Ahoy up there!" a voice calls from the docks.

Both Jones men go to the side and stare down to find Emma and Hope standing near the gangplank. Killian's eyes immediately light up in joy and he smiles down at his wife and daughter. Even after several years of marriage, her beautiful hazel eyes and golden blonde hair never fails to make his heart flutter. Every day he seems to fall in love with her more and more, a possible side-effect of true love.

"Ahoy Mum," Harry says with a small smile.

"Everything ready?" she asks.

"Almost, we just need to know how many are coming," Killian says, going down the gangplank to greet his wife.

Once he gets to her, they embrace and he gives her a long, slow kiss of passion before looking down at his bright-eyed daughter in his wife's arms. Resembling his Swan in every possible way, except for her eyes, which were lively blue like his own, Hope was the light of their lives. He kisses his daughter on the head, and she coos happily, pleased to see her father.

"Well, as far as I know, it's us, my Mom, Dad and Neal. Henry, Regina, Belle, Rumpel, Gideon, Crystal, Zelena, little Robin, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Jane, Doug, and Smee."

"It's going to be quite the crew," he says. He swallows hard at the mention of the Dark One, not entirely pleased to have his former enemy board his ship, especially after what occurred the few times the two had been on it together. Nothing good ever came of him being around, even if Rumpelstiltskin had long since given up his quest for power and settled into pleasant family life.

"Well, Mom agreed to bring a picnic lunch and Regina was going to bring take-out from _Granny's_."

"I'm guessing you requested grilled cheese and onion rings?" the pirate asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you know me to eat anything else?" she smirks.

"Well, when you were pregnant with Hope, you did eat a few cheeseburgers."

"Pretty hard to ignore such crazy cravings. What does the forecast look like?"

"Clear all the way," Harry answers before vanishing from the side and onto the deck.

"Good to know, this is only Hope's second trip out," Emma says, adjusting the sleeve of her daughter's red sundress, matching the blonde's infamous red leather jacket.

The tiny pirate's first trip to sea had been a momentous occasion, even if they didn't go very far. Snow had been taking pictures the whole time and no one could take their eyes off the little girl as she took in her new surroundings. It took the little one some time to adjust to the rhythm of waves, but by the end of the day, she was fast asleep in her father's arms after a successful day of sailing.

She frowns for a moment thinking about how far the ship would be going. She knew her husband had planned to go into more open waters, which made her still kind of nervous. If the ship passed through the barrier surrounding Storybrooke, they wouldn't be as protected and risk exposing their world of fairy tales and fantasy to others. She adjusts Hope's sun hat to distract herself.

"Something wrong Swan?" Killian asks, hooking his arm around her waist.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little worried about going into open waters, not a lot of ships like this exist anymore, if we do see people, we'll probably draw some unwanted attention."

"We won't go too far," he promises, kissing the top of her head gently. "And if you're uncomfortable, we'll go back. Besides, who wouldn't want attention? She is the most magnificent ship they'll ever see... and she's also the fastest."

"A true _Jewel of the Realm_," Emma smiles, referring to the ship's former name. She leans into Killian's shoulder.

"No, that title belongs to this little one here," Killian says. He offers one of his fingers to his daughter, which she eagerly grabs for and begins to suck on. The pirate was wary that the little jewel didn't pull off one of his rings.

The couple looks lovingly down at their daughter, enjoying the quiet moment to themselves before the family arrived and everything was turned upside down and chaotic.

Little did either of them know, the chaos that came with this new adventure was going to be more than they ever bargained for.

_A/N: Please follow and review._


End file.
